Beyond
by Rooss
Summary: •One-Shot• Uno buscaba esperanza y otro aguantaba dolor por demasiado tiempo. Aquél había sido el primer "No me sueltes", y Aomine, en respuesta le había otorgado, en medio de ese abrazo repentino, íntimo y silencioso, el primer "Aquí estoy"./ ―Nadie está solo en este mundo. / Kise estaba roto pero finalmente estaba en casa. [•AoKi•AoKiMonth2016•]


**Título: Beyond** (Mas allá/Más lejos).

 **Autor:** Rooss.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, ni a ti, ni a ninguna fujoshi empedernida. De hacerlo haría canon a lo crack(?) Los personajes de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

 **Pareja:** AoKise.

 **Notas:** Tarde pero seguro (?) Según yo tenía un buen discurso para este One pero...no sé, solo puedo decir que de los Aoki que he escrito (son pocos realmente) éste ha sido el que más he disfrutado escribir porque me puso sensible(?) y porque hace referencia a un sitio real en el mundo, el cual guarda historias que , a mi parecer, merecen ser escuchadas. Además desde que vi que _"Remind you"_ estaba en el calendario, no lo pensé, simplemente mi impulso me dominó. Amo a esa tipa. Pero en fin, no diré más. Me informé bastante sobre éste lugar, vi documentales, vi una película (aunque esto es irrelevante) , en fin, me gustó el resultado. Espero que igual les guste (?) Más información y datos al final del capítulo.

 **Agradecimientos: A Ray.** Gracias bruja, por el beteo y los comentarios al respecto. Ya, di que aceptas ser mi beta, ándale, ño (?) -c va-

 **A Sunshine Loveless**. Waifu, espero, en verdad, que te guste xDD No soy tan buena como tú escribiendo Aoki, lo reitero siempre, pero cada que arman este tipo de eventos me emociona mucho y siempre procuro participar con algún pequeño aporte. Te amo. Gracias por todo.

 **Sugerencia:** Escuchar el escrito oyendo _**"Remind you" de Mika Kobayashi.**_ Link en mi perfil, en el apartado correspondiente.

 _ **|| Este One-shot participa en el AokiMonth 2016 para el día 27 del grupo AokiLovers~ ||**_

* * *

 _._

 **| Único |**

| Día 27. **Prompt. Remind you** ; by Mika Kobayashi |

.

 _"_ _Don't be surprise every one will die at last_

 _Nothing but without you I can not go on_

 _Now I'm looking for the place to belong."_

 _―_ _Mika Kobayashi_ _【_ _REMIND YOU_ _】_

 **.**

 **.**

 **I.**

―Aoki… ¿gahara?

―Es junto, Aomine. Se lee junto. Aokigahara.

Insulso, levanta las cejas esperando la llegada de una explicación más detallada de parte del gerente de edición. Algo menos humillante que el hecho de redundarle que su habilidad con los kanjis es casi ridícula. Son las dos de la tarde, y a esa hora ya debería de estar suspendiendo el computador de su cubículo para ir a comer, hacer sus necesidades, y una que otra trivialidad, para así regresar en los ridículos cuarenta y cinco minutos que la editorial les daba a todos sus trabajadores, porque él es casi considerado como uno, durante el receso entre su jornada laboral; pero su jefe, el gerente de edición, un señor barrigón y cejudo, tiene otros planes para él.

―¿Sigues aquí? ―El de piel morena frunce el entrecejo, hastiado. Sintiendo su boca más seca de lo normal; necesitado de una bebida energizante con urgencia.

―¿Puedo irme a comer entonces? ―La mirada desaprobatoria de su jefe se hace más pronunciada, aclarándole que la respuesta a su pregunta es de lo más insultante que puede haber, pero a Aomine parece no importarle en lo más mínimo.

―¿Eres tonto o te haces? ―Silencio―. Considera esto como tus vacaciones. Te doy una semana para que me consigas un reportaje sobre ese lugar ―El moreno baja la cabeza volviendo la vista hacia la hoja de papel entre sus manos, volviendo a releer. Suspira, fastidiado al comprender tentativamente la razón por la que aún se encontraba ahí. Su almuerzo aparentemente tendría que esperar hasta la noche, o quizá hasta mañana.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué es exactamente este _"Aoki-lo-qué-sea"_?

―Pasa a Recursos Humanos. Ahí te darán toda la información, el equipo que necesitarás y las indicaciones. Sobre el dinero del viaje ni preguntes, lo cubre la editorial.

.

 **II.**

 **.**

A sus veintitrés años Aomine Daiki descubre que no hay cosa más hartante que las obligaciones del servicio social ejercido dentro de una editorial.

Había asumido, desde que habían aceptado su solicitud como pasante de Comunicaciones, que sus actividades medianamente laborales se limitarían simplemente a escribir columnas, almacenar reportajes, asistir a eventos, o algo de esa índole en el tiempo que no se encontrara yendo por café y donas sólo porque era el chico del servicio social. Tenía derecho a dos salidas y una comida iba incluida dentro de esas dos. Entraba a las nueve y se quitaba a las seis; suficiente tiempo para regresar a casa y reflexionar sobre la dirección de su futuro.

Con lo que no contaba es que llegaría el día en que tendría que asumir otro tipo de tareas. Como la de ahora.

Durante la primera noche lejos de casa, se ha informado lo necesario sobre el tan afamado "Mar de árboles" junto a las rebosantes leyendas tenebrosas que susurran aquellos árboles y sus ramas. Un paseo por ese bosque es una representación gráfica del terror y la soledad; y aunque Aomine no era para nada creyente de los fantasmas o energías negativas, encontraba al lugar, ahora que había escuchado un par de historias de terceros, como un tema muy cotidiano y usual que se hablaba casi todos los días, precisamente en ese poblado.

Con la inactividad del Monte durante esos meses y los penetrantes primeros rayos del sol naciente comienza con una ronda de preguntas, elaboradas durante su viaje, a los habitantes, terminando siempre con la que es ya conocida por todos. Las personas simplemente no saben el por qué de esta decisión, ni cómo responder adecuadamente a esa pregunta. Sólo saben que nadie se atreve a estar tan siquiera unas horas dentro del bosque; y Aomine prefiere no ahondar dentro del dolor de sus cicatrices.

.

 **III.**

 **.**

―¿Aokigahara? ―En la cafetería del poblado que se encuentra a las faldas del Monte Fuji, en Tokio, huele a café recién molido. Aomine pide uno bien cargado y también una rosquilla para acompañar al frío de esa segunda mañana lejos de su ciudad natal.

―Ajá. ¿Sabe algo sobre ese lugar? ―pregunta, dando la primera mordida. El humo del café pasa primero por encima de sus ojos antes de contemplar la mirada llena de pesadumbre de la anciana que tiene en frente.

―Mi nieto solía ir allí todas las tardes. Un día ya no regresó. ―El moreno detiene la vista en los ojos cansados de la mujer, y es fácil percibir que hay una triste historia detrás de sus pupilas. Traga grueso, dispuesto a prestarle atención―. Los árboles oyen lamentos. Eso dicen por aquí. ―Guardando delicadeza, pero consciente de que podría tratarse de información valiosa, saca su teléfono y enciende la grabadora―. ¿Vas a grabar esto, hijo?

―Ah, sí, pero si le incomoda puedo…

―No. Está bien. ―La mujer suspira sintiendo un sabor muy nostálgico. Lágrimas.

.

 **IV.**

 **.**

La vacilación no es una de sus virtudes. Un reportero no debe vacilar, aunque profesionalmente no sea uno, después de todo sólo fue asignado temporalmente a aparentar verse como uno. Reitera en su mente que es sólo su trabajo y que debe lidiar con los sentimentalismos de la gente para así poder desmenuzar cada lágrima, recabar la información que es necesaria, finalizando con agregar una o dos frases reflexivas con el fin de obtener una buena narrativa que sirva de nota superficial en alguna recluida columna de algún periódico o una revista; pero durante la pequeña entrevista con aquella mujer ha pensando en un par de cosas sobre ese lugar.

 _Aokigahara_ , junto a las historias tenebrosas que guarda, es real.

Días anteriores habría preferido reírse ante la sobre exageración de la gente junto a sus gestos cada vez que les preguntaba sobre el misterio que envolvía a una belleza vegetal y al mismo tiempo tenebrosa como lo era ese bosque.

 _"_ _Mi nieto solía ir allí todas las tardes. Un día ya no regresó."_

 _El bosque de los suicidios._

 _El Mar de cadáveres._

Todo un ecosistema siendo ambientado por un sinfín de decesos. A Aomine de pronto le pesa el aire que respira una vez que llega a la entrada del bosque. Tiene repartido en ambas manos una cámara y un GPS. Calza unas botas y está usando un gabán grueso para prevenir el frío que se presente. El resto de sus utensilios están resguardados en su mochila. Aspira con profundidad. A simple vista el bosque no luce como algo más que no sea eso. Pero entonces cae en la cuenta de que no hay manera para no creer en las palabras de los habitantes una vez que sus ojos se topan con el letrero de madera antes de iniciar lo que para muchos es un viaje sin retorno.

Lee rápidamente el mensaje que hay en él y pasa de esas letras como si quisiera ignorarlas; tomar las fotografías necesarias e irse de regreso a casa.

A medida que avanza el aire se vuelve más frío de lo normal pero no le sorprende, está en una región donde está un Monte cubierto de nieve en esa época del año. Se detiene a pensar en todo menos en lo que quizá transmiten esas ramas y esos troncos que parecen susurrar. Tranquilidad, paz, soledad. No quiere pensar que es lo que impulsa a la gente a ir allí sólo para quitarse la vida. No es como que el nombre le quede genial al lugar, simplemente no lo entiende.

Alejando aquellos pensamientos se enfoca en la verdadera razón que lo ha movido hasta ahí. Continua caminando por el único camino abierto al público que hay, mismo que es necesario atravesar para llegar al Monte Fuji, pero tras dar una vuelta y casi resbalar, debido al suelo rocoso volcánico, se da cuenta de que hay un sendero más tras ese punto. Uno que está prohibido, a simple vista, obstaculizado por un par de cintas amarillas y sogas junto a un pequeño letrero de que dice _"precaución"._

― _"_ _Aomine, recapacita, gran simio"_ ―se dice mentalmente. Antes de ir allí escuchó las recomendaciones de los salvaguardas del bosque. Una de ellas fue muy clara. Aomine supuso que al ser tan clara, el resto de la gente que iba ahí, con el único propósito de desaparecer, decidía romperla. No porque fueran intrépidos, sino porque cuando te dicen que algo está prohibido es porque no te espera nada bueno si decides aventurarte a lo que hay detrás de ese término―. Ah, estupendo ―berrea para sí mismo más que para alguien en específico.

No quiere definirlo como que una fuerza extraña le hubiese dicho que rompiera las reglas, simplemente prefirió seguir su instinto y aquel impulso a la curiosidad. Levanta una pierna y en segundos ya está del otro lado de lo prohibido.

El trayecto continúa siendo el mismo hasta que finalmente las secas ramas de los árboles parecen encerrarlo, dejando el sendero casi intransitable. Las rocas y ramas que sobresalen en el camino le dificultan cada paso que da así que decide ir con cuidado. Es claramente visto que esa sección del bosque ha sido descuidada con el propósito de que a cualquier curioso, como él, que se le ocurriese meterse por ahí, se rindiera y simplemente regresara al camino original.

―Estúpido reporte. Estúpido servicio social. Estúpido bosque ―repite maldiciones mientras alza la vista y pretende mirar al cielo y de paso al sol, pero aquello es tan imposible como encontrar estrellas durante la el día pues recuerda que durante su investigación de una noche antes leyó a cerca de que debido a las altas copas de los árboles era casi impredecible decir en qué momento comenzaba a atardecer. Entonces mira su GPS recordando más fragmentos de información en su mente, y en efecto, el magnetismo de ese lugar había echado a perder el aparato―. Genial Daiki, serás un simio enorme y negro comido por los osos ―masculló soltando improperios al final.

Nadie iba a escucharlo de todas maneras. Lamentarse no serviría de nada, además aún faltaban un par de horas para que comenzara a anochecer. Suspirando, y regresando a la realidad solitaria que era su única compañía en esos momentos, comenzó a sacar un par de tomas con su cámara. Si tenía suerte encontraría uno o dos cadáveres frescos y aquello sería viral en las redes sociales una vez que los publicara, y su jefe le aventaría arroz en agradecimiento por hacer un trabajo estupendo.

― _"_ _Sí claro"_ ―ironizó mentalmente siguiendo su recorrido. Lo único que había logrado captar el lente de su cámara hasta ahora había sido a una familia de ardillas, un par de botellas de agua vacías, un par de prendas sucias y una innumerable cantidad de envoltorios de pastillas.

Captó un par de huesos a la lejanía pero prefirió no acercarse. Había algo en el ambiente que había cambiado y definitivamente se sentía más sombrío de lo normal. ¿Estaba siendo lo suficientemente respetuoso por las almas en pena o simplemente era miedo lo que sentía? Quizá una mezcla de ambas; no lo podía decir con claridad, pero lo que había comenzado como una simple excursión de trabajo ahora parecía un gran peso sobre su hombros.

Fastidiado por su extraño comportamiento decidió que era momento de darle fin a ello y regresar por donde vino.

―Regresar por donde…―Y ahí, en medio del bosque y teniendo un acto de lucidez quiso inmediatamente maldecirse eternamente y ponerse a llorar ―. ¡Maldita sea! ―soltó al aire. Los guardabosques le habían advertido que aquellas personas que iban a esa sección del bosque, aún con la indecisión de realmente quitarse la vida o no, solían atar lazos a los troncos de los árboles pues éstos les guiarían de regreso al camino principal en caso de que decidieran no morir. Lo usaban generalmente para eso, para regresar o para ser hallados pues aquél camino estaba prohibido al fin de cuentas; y Aomine definitivamente tenía claro que no había ido allí para matarse―. Esto es una mierda.

Estaba perturbado y nervioso, cansado y hambriento. Sin GPS y sin camino marcado por el cual regresar ahora comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente intimidado por toda esa soledad. Entonces, sin proponérselo, se puso a pensar en las personas que iban ahí con ese propósito que compartían, mismo que le daba sentido, nombre y fama a ese bosque. Se sacudió la cabeza ante pensamientos que consideró absurdos por un instante y entonces notó la salvación. La luz al final del túnel.

De lado izquierdo a él estaba un listón amarillo atado, y un poco enredado, a unos árboles. Emocionado, prometió que una vez que saliera no volvería a romper las reglas. El camino de regreso se hallaba del lado izquierdo, por donde él venía caminando. Eso era todo. Podría regresar. Podría olvidar aquello e ir a cenar una jugosa hamburguesa, pegarse un baño y tirarse a la cama mientras descargaba todas las imágenes a su computadora.

Podría.

Pero la curiosidad, o alguna fuerza atrayente parecida a la gravedad, le hicieron voltear al lado contrario. Al derecho, por donde también se extendía un largo trayecto marcado por el listón amarillo.

Tragó grueso.

―Si sigues la cinta encontrarás algo al final ―citó palabras de uno de los pueblerinos del lugar durante una de las entrevistas. Si ese listón estaba amarrado allí entonces alguien también se encontraba cerca.

Comienza a sudar frío. Siempre había creído que al crecer uno se vuelve más desinteresado por el mundo a su alrededor pero la realidad era que Aomine estaba siendo arrastrado hacia la curiosidad, y porque no, hacia la preocupación. Sin decir una palabra y sin soltar maldiciones por su buena voluntad, de la que seguramente se arrepentiría después, quizá, bufó, abriéndose paso hacia lo desconocido y hacia esa ansiedad que le estaba llamando.

El camino se hizo más oscuro y más difícil de seguir. Habían zapatos, muchas hojas de papel, y un sinfín de basura. No había manera de que se perdiera, y en todo caso si lo hacía podría regresar gracias al listón.

― _"_ _Cuando regrese pediré que me paguen por esto"_ ―pensó sin detenerse recordando que aquella aventura sólo era parte de su servicio social y que no habría remuneraciones por ello.

Y entonces lo divisó. Algo por lo que fácilmente cualquier turista perdido temería en acercarse porque simplemente les proporcionaría un desazón terrible encontrarse con algo así, aunque era común, en medio de una caminata casi al anochecer. En medio del camino se alzaba una tienda de acampar amarilla en aparentemente buenas condiciones, sugiriendo que quizá alguien estaba dentro.

Desde pequeño, según los relatos de la anciana de la cafetería, se les dice a los niños del lugar que Aokigahara era un bosque espantoso, quizá para asustarlos y para que de ese modo no se adentraran a él. En el momento en que Aomine puso un pie allí le pareció que la exuberante espesura, aparentemente carente de fauna, aguardaba reposo. Era un lugar espiritual donde los árboles parecían dormir cada vez que no recibían los últimos lamentos de personas suicidándose.

Sin tener plenamente el control de su errático palpitar comenzó a caminar hacia adelante a paso nervioso. Una vez llegado frente a la tienda se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba vacía, pero no bastaba ser un genio para percatarse de que alguien llevaba poco tiempo de estar ahí. Un teléfono, varias botellas de agua, una lámpara y unas cuantas latas de comida. Se inclinó, y como quien no quiere la cosa, tanteó el lugar donde se veían más removidas un par de sábanas.

― _"_ _Aún está caliente"_. ―Con premura, y con una extraña necesidad imperiosa de dar con el individuo dueño de las pertenencias de esa carpa, sacó la cabeza de la misma y se adentró un par de metros más hacia el centro del bosque.

Los árboles se vuelven testigos de un sentimiento que no comprende, y aunque el atardecer ya empieza a vislumbrarse entre los troncos secos, tiñéndolo de anaranjado, a él no le importa.

Siempre había creído que haciendo oídos sordos ante el mundo podría conseguir una vida estable y sin preocupaciones. Que lo que sucedía a su alrededor no tenía _por qué_ importarle en lo más mínimo siempre y cuando a él no le afectara. Siempre vivió creyendo que viviendo a base de buenas ideas y de actos de obediencia podría entender de lo qué se trataba la vida. Sin embargo ahora está ahí, buscando a alguien a quien no conocía. Esperando. Rogando para no tener que ser el portador de malas noticias ni el informante de los guardias del bosque, evitando que se tenga que agregar un dígito más a la cifra de suicidios en ese bosque.

―Mierda ―masculla con un ápice de desespero cuando se detiene frente al tronco más grueso que ha visto en todo el día que lleva caminando. Hay una pequeña tablilla clavada en él, una de esas típicas Emas* que se cuelgan en árboles espirituales de templos donde se piden deseos. Pero sabe que éste no es sitio para ello. Aproxima su vista y alcanza a leer lo que hay escrito ahí.

 _"_ _Estoy aquí porque nunca pasó nada bueno en mi vida."_

 _―_ _K. R._

Respirando de manera errática, entiende el significado que hay más allá de esas letras.

Y continúa. Sigue caminando sin parar. La noche lo acecha y es consciente de ello.

No tuvo que avanzar demasiado para encontrarlo. Expuesto y a la vez refugiado entre las raíces sobresalientes de un gran árbol estaba resumida toda su ansiedad hecha hombre. De cabello rubio y de complexión delgada, quizá producto de una inanición sometida, estaba él. Una criatura mucho más indefensa que cualquier mamífero recién nacido en ese lugar.

―O-Oye… ―Su voz cortó el silencio y el profundo trance del muchacho frente a sus ojos. Temeroso y exaltado, Aomine atisba en los ojos contrarios miedo puro y las ganas de huir de ahí desesperadamente. Pero mucho más allá de ello se percata del sosiego de sus pupilas. De la desesperanza y de la soledad. De lo hermosamente tristes que se encuentran también―. Oye… ―Traga grueso―. ¿Estás bien?

Aquella pregunta es estúpida en una situación así, piensa segundos después. Por supuesto que ninguna de las personas que van ahí con el propósito de cometer suicidio se encuentran bien, sin embargo no se le ha ocurrido algo mejor.

Cuidadosamente da un paso hacia él, y el chico se tensa entreabriendo la boca para dejar salir un gemido de temor. El borde de sus perfilados ojos está negruzco pero también enrojecido. Signo de que quizá lleva días ahí. Y aquello también es señal de suciedad y de llanto.

―No voy a hacerte daño ¿está bien? ―promete, quitándose la mochila y el cordel de la cámara, agazapándose de a poco para no asustarlo. El moreno duda pues lo ve estremecerse y rehuir a cualquier contacto físico que él pueda ejercer mientras se acerca ―. Enserio no voy a lastimarte ―insiste, lo ve removerse violentamente hacia más adentro de las raíces de ese gran ser viviente como si quisiera buscar protección. La bella criatura frente a sus ojos sigue temblando. Esa delgada polera blanca no debe de servirle mucho en ese frío, piensa.―. Toma. Póntela ―ofrece sin pensar su gabán mientras se lo quita―. Anda.

Como un inocente primitivo, el de ojos dorados le arrebata la prenda solo colocándosela sobre su pecho mientras hunde la mitad del rostro en el cuello del gabán y aspira un olor inesperadamente agradable. Aomine ladea una sonrisa.

―Soy Daiki. Aomine Daiki .―Guarda silencio y al no saber qué más decir, porque de repente le ha comido la lengua el ratón, rebusca algo con lo que pueda iniciar una conversación―. ¡Ah! Soy reportero. Bu-Bueno, en realidad no lo soy, o algo así… ―Ríe con nervios ―."Esto es tan patético" ―se dice a sí mismo rascándose la nuca con vergüenza―. Ah, esto es una cámara.

―S-Sé lo qué es. No soy bruto ―Más que ofendido, el moreno engrandece los ojos.

―Sabes hablar ―murmura como si aquello fuera el descubrimiento más grande en la historia luego de la teoría de la relatividad.

―¿Qué…? ―El chico hace una pausa haciendo el esfuerzo de pasar saliva para continuar hablando―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

No tenía claro si quería morir. Aomine lo supo en cuanto posó sus ojos cobalto sobre lo qué se asomaba entre las manos del contrario. Se le hizo absurdo pero al mismo tiempo se le hizo triste.

― _"_ _Pastillas para dormir. ¿Eh_?" ―pensó reconociendo el frasco que sostenía el rubio en medio del temblor de su cuerpo debido a las bajas temperaturas que ya se comenzaban a sentir ahora que la noche se acercaba. Pudo haber actuado como un arrogante sabelotodo, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se le quedó mirando, como quien mira a un pedazo de piedra percatándose de que, al voltearla y limpiarla un poco, se trataría de una gema perdida, aún con brillo. Así lo sentía ―. No te funcionaron ¿cierto? ―Quitándose de la pena fue directo al punto señalando el frasco. El rubio tembló bajando la mirada.

Tomar pastillas para dormir era el segundo método que empleaban las personas para suicidarse allí, según le habían contado. Lo cual no suele funcionar la mayoría de las veces. Y ese chico, quien tenía los labios morados y resecos, parecía haber tomado muchas ya sin éxito.

―De-Déjame tranquilo ―le insistió el de cabellos oro, aferrándose más al gabán del moreno como si quisiera repelerlo y desaparecer. Daiki suspiró, cansado.

―Si hago eso definitivamente vas a hacer una estupidez. ―El contrario lo miró con ojos recelosos―. ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Dije que me dejes solo.

―¿Para qué? ¿Para ver si te decides o no en querer suicidarte? ―La dureza de sus palabras caló hondo en el joven mucho más que el frío que su cuerpo estaba resintiendo―. No lo tienes en claro ¿cierto? ―El otro le miró, acongojado y afligido.

―¿Có…? ―tragó grueso, y su voz apenas y fue clara―. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Estás temblando, aferrándote a mi gabán y a ese frasco ―le dijo primero lo obvio―. Allá atrás.―Aún en cuclillas se removió un poco, señalando el camino por donde él había venido―; esa tienda de acampar y esas botellas, son tuyas ¿verdad? ―El de ojos ámbar engrandeció los mismos, y aquello le causó un escozor en ellos―. Este listón… ―volvió a señalar, esta vez a su espalda― lo pusiste con un propósito ¿no es así? El de volver.

Era difícil imaginar cuál era su motivo. Siempre es difícil. Pero bastaba verlo a los ojos, esos que ahora estaba llorosos, y leerle el rostro para poder escuchar, en la lejanía de su mente, una voz clara diciéndole _"ayúdame"_. Con cada lágrima que ese chico estaba dejando salir también podía entender un poco sus emociones. Y se imaginó a sí mismo en su lugar.

Cuando una persona va ahí es porque piensa que está solo. Que durante toda su vida ha tenido que caminar aislado de los otros, y que si así ha vivido así también ha de morir, solo con el bosque como testigo. Ese chico tan frágil como el cristal y desmoralizado como el mundo estaba lleno de cicatrices que no eran visibles. Su corazón estaba sangrando.

―¿Quieres morir de debilidad? ―bufó―. No seas estúpido.

El de cabello como el oro sonó su nariz en medio del llanto. Enjuagándose los ojos con toda la tristeza y la agonía de ese rato.

―Pe-Pero… ―hipó― e-estoy solo. No tengo a nadie ―arrastró las palabras, sollozando; y antes de que pudiera esconder el rostro entre los pliegues del gabán prestado, Aomine tomó su mano y levantó su rostro humedecido, recordando las palabras que había decidido ignorar en el letrero de la entrada. Rió un poco, guardándoselas para decírselas luego, quizá en un futuro prometedor y no tan lejano. En su lugar prefirió decirle algo mucho más corto pero cargado con el corazón sincero que no creía que poseía.

―Nadie está solo en este mundo.

Las palabras no hacen el amor, pero si que ayudan. Eso fue lo que pensó luego de dedicarle una sonrisa despreocupada, de ésas que solía regalar al mundo sin ningún motivo cuando era niño sólo porque le daban ganas de hacerlo. Y aunque ese chico necesitaba algo más que una sonrisa como la de él, fue suficiente. Suficiente para hacerlo romper en llanto y oírlo pedir perdón. Perdón a su familia, a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a un Dios no visible, a sí mismo, al mismo bosque por querer mancharlo.

La noche cayó sobre ellos, y al cabo de una hora y un par de minutos más, el llanto del rubio se volvió una metáfora en su mente dejándolo solamente con los ojos ardiéndole debido a las lágrimas junto a un hipo que seguramente se le desvanecería en unos minutos.

―Anda ya. Regresemos ―le susurró Daiki ofreciéndole cariñosamente su mano. Y él la tomó.

.

 **V.**

 **.**

―Tú escribiste eso, ¿cierto?

A medida que avanzan, y de saber que sus manos aún siguen firmemente entrelazadas, Ryota observa que las suyas son pequeñas y delicadas a comparación de las varoniles y grandes de él. Y mientras continúan sobre el camino de regreso pasan a un lado del árbol donde está la Ema* aún colgada.

―Ah, sí ―bisbisea, retrayéndose en el proceso. Sus manos, a pesar de estar desnudas ante el frío del lugar y de la noche que ya los ha alcanzado, emanan un calor agradable. Y el aroma que desprende el gabán prestado le proporciona paz y seguridad.

―Entonces… ―Aomine le da un apretón de manos, despabilándolo―. ¿Nada bueno ha sucedido en tu vida? ―El menor lo mira azorado por el extraño interés pero parece que las palabras salen por si solas al igual que el impulso le nació al devolverle el gesto del apretón.

―Supongo que…algo bueno debe de existir. No lo sé. ―el de cabello azul suelta una risa―. ¿Qué?

―Nada. Es solo que no me has dicho tu nombre. ―El rubio se sonroja, bajando la mirada, fingiendo interés en las rocas y hojas secas que ven pasar.

―Ry…uhm. Ry-Ryota. Kise Ryota ―suelta con pena, volviendo a mirarlo a la expectativa de su reacción. En su lugar hay silencio, un nuevo apretón de manos, y una sonrisa que al rubio se le hace encantadora―. Ahm, ¿tú eres…?

―Daiki. Aomine Daiki ―Kise asiente, llevándose una mano a la solapa del gabán para acercárselo un poco más a su cuello―. ¿Tienes frío?

―¿Eh? ―Daiki lo mira, y al hacerlo siente que Kise emula los gestos de un niño perdido e inocente. Con sus rizadas pestañas y sus brillantes ojos dorados piensa en alguna razón por la que él haya siquiera sugerido a su mente que el mundo, en el que tenía los pies plantados en la tierra, no fuera digno de él. Su tristeza y su dolor, Aomine quiso abrazarlas para desvanecerlas.

―Tengo una bufanda y un par de guantes en mi mochila; espe…

Sí, es un niño; pensaría un par de días después cuando emprendieran un futuro juntos. Ahora mismo se había negado a soltarlo con el propósito de brindarle algo más que calor, y Kise lo entendió. Que existía un dolor mucho más intenso que simplemente morir. No quería estar solo. No quería soltar esa mano ni siquiera para que él se limitara a prestarle otra prenda.

Aquél había sido el primer _"No me sueltes",_ y Aomine, en respuesta, le había otorgado, en medio de ese abrazo repentino, íntimo y silencioso, el primer _"Aquí estoy"._

Kise estaba roto pero finalmente estaba en casa.

.

 **VI.**

 **.**

Ambos habían empezado dentro un profundo agujero negro, representando a la tristeza y también al orgullo. Uno buscando esperanza y otro aguantando dolor por demasiado tiempo.

―Aominecchi, apresúrate. Eres muy lento.

―Sí, sí. Sólo no vayas a llorar cuando te pierdas adentro como aquella vez.

―Jamás ―Daiki emboza una sonrisa cuando siente como aquella mano pequeña se amolda a la suya, y como aún conserva la inocencia en el tono gracioso de su voz―. Porque ahora te tengo a ti y se que vas a terminar encontrándome de nuevo.

―Admiro tu confianza, idiota.

Esta vez, luego de un año transcurrido, Aomine decide no ignorar el letrero en la entrada de Aokigahara junto a su mensaje. Considera que debe mostrar respeto y un momento de silencio a esas palabras, pero con Kise siendo un chiste, avanzando en contra de su advertencia a perderse, que no deja de sonreír, se le hace imposible permanecer mucho tiempo frente a él. Finalmente sólo se inclina un poco y pide permiso en su mente a las almas no visibles que seguramente lo acompañaran nuevamente.

Una vez dentro el camino no se siente para nada doloroso.

Van incluso nuevamente más allá de lo prohibido, al lugar donde su historia comenzó.

La Ema de hace un año sigue intacta en el mismo lugar, en el centro del tronco de aquél árbol. Kise se acerca a ella y acaricia con nostalgia las letras grabadas por él ahí. No le avergüenza pues quien conoce su propia historia llena de cicatrices también la atesora. Él habitó ahí, rodeado de un paradisíaco universo.

―Apresúrate. Se me está congelando el trasero ―pronuncia el moreno rompiendo el hielo como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

―Sí, sí, gran simio ―contesta, riéndose; sacando de su gabán una renovada tablilla con una nueva transcripción escrita en ella.

Aomine se encarga de incrustar un pequeño clavo debajo de la primera Ema, colocando así finalmente la segunda; y mientras lo hace Kise ya ha colocado un ramillete de flores sobre las raíces del árbol y se encuentra terminando de recitar una oración con las manos unidas.

 _"_ _Estoy aquí porque nunca pasó nada bueno en mi vida."_

 _―_ _K. R._

Abre los ojos y levanta la mirada mientras una sonrisa se asoma leyendo la segunda tablilla.

Y mientras Kise continua orando, Aomine lo observa y entiende un par de cosas. Estuvo bien haber roto las reglas aquella vez e ir más allá de lo prohibido.

Aokigahara no es el mejor sitio para morir. Uno no es absorbido por la energía negativa del lugar. Uno simplemente puedes decidir en lo que Aokigahara se convertirá. En un puente hacia un abismo de soledad o en la oportunidad de una nueva vida. Y Kise no había sido el único que había decidido algo ese día hace un año. Aomine también había decidido volver a nacer a su lado.

―¿Listo para esperar a que te suceda algo bueno en la vida? ―pregunta con una sonrisa de lado ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Kise sonríe, y el moreno atisba un brillo particular en sus ojos. Aquella se ve como el símbolo que los unió en ese lugar.

―Creo que eso ya sucedió.

 _"_ _Estoy volviendo a casa. Porque verdaderamente nunca estuve solo"_

 _―_ _K. R._

 _" ―_ _La vida es un precioso regalo._

 _No te guardes tus problemas._

 _Nadie nunca está solo"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

 _ **Información que importa (?)**_

 **1) Ema:** son unas tabletas tradicionales del shintoísmo que se suelen colocar debajo de árboles sagrados en los templos. Cuando vas al templo compras una _tableta ema_ y escribes en ella tus deseos. En este caso la Ema es el acto de "desesperación" de Kise en el bosque, en el que escribe la razón de su suicidio. Al final renueva la Ema escribiendo un nuevo mensaje.

 **2) Aokigahara:** El bosque Aokigahara es real, y se encuentra en las faldas del Monte Fuji, en Japón. Se trata de un lugar donde las personas suelen ir a suicidarse, lo que ha creado un aire sombrío atrayendo a los turistas más excéntricos alrededor del mundo.

 **3) La frase de al final:** " _―_ _La vida es un precioso regalo._ _No te guardes tus problemas._ _Nadie nunca está solo"_ es mi versión del cartel que se encuentra a la entrada del bsoque, que dice mas o menos así " _Tu vida es valiosa y te ha sido otorgada por tus padres. Por favor, piensa en ellos, en tus hermanos e hijos. Por favor, busca ayuda y no atravieses este lugar solo"._

 _ **N**_ _otas:_

Bueno, creo que las palabras están mas que dichas (?) No creo que necesite explicar sobre lo que acontece en este lugar y el porque giré el Oneshot en torno a su valor histórico. Cabe mencionar que una razón un tanto tonta (digamosle así) para que escogiera Aokigahara como tema central del escrito es , sí, , el mismo nombre xD , a pesar de que su significado sea "Mar de árboles". Digamos que fue como una chispa poderosa que me atrajo solamente, ademas de que desenvolver la trama basándome en los hechos y cifras reales del lugar hizo que todo fluyera rápidamente.

El mensaje es básicamente ese: Nadie está solo. Por más que parezca que si, no es verdad. En verdad siempre hay alguien.

Y bueno, pues ya, espero que Kise y Aomine me hayan quedado tan humanos como los quise representar desde el principio.

Y ya (?)

Una vez más, estoy muy feliz con el resultado.

A mi waifu, espero que te guste (?) sino pos' me mato.

Bye!

 _ **l**_

 _ **l**_

 _ **l**_

 _ **v**_

 _ **No me manoseen ;-;**_


End file.
